The Adventure of the Black Pearl
by quiet-one145
Summary: The second part of Pirates of the Caribbean, Will and ELizabeth go to look for Jack but who they find on their adventure might make them never be able to get home again. ...Idont know could you please read and review!
1. The ship

I hold nothing over the characters or anything having to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean Sequel: The Adventure of the Black Pearl  
  
It was a wonderful day in paradise and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Will Turner was out at the port looking out to sea with his wife Elizabeth.  
  
Then without much expression at all will turned to Elizabeth and asked, "So has there been news of Jack lately or has he been able to outrun the ships?" "No he hasn't been seen they are going to give up soon, "Elizabeth replied smiling.  
  
"Well I guess we should head back to the ship," Will sighed still looking out to the sea. The Turners had been given a ship for there present of wedding and it was now used as their home.  
  
"We are leaving to search for Jack tomorrow so we better get ready", Elizabeth said rather nervously.  
  
"Yes, I know", Will replied taking one last glance at the sea before they went into the ship.  
  
"Hopefully we don't kill ourselves in the act though" Will thought as he walked down into the lower deck.  
  
Well how was it? I know it was short and I hope it didn't stink too much this was my first try. 


	2. Preparing to Set Sail and Preparing to L...

I hold nothing over the characters or anything of Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Preparing to Set Sail Preparing to Let Sink  
  
Will woke up the next day and walked down to the farthest west walkway of the port. There he met six people who would be the crew of the Elizabeth (the name of the Turner's ship if you haven't guesses). Will walked up to Apollo and told him to go to the deck of the Elizabeth and make sure they have enough food. Then he turned to tom and told him to take John, Pete, and David and prepare to depart. Then finally came to Tim and told him to go wake up Elizabeth. Will himself went back to the ship knowing this would should surly be a rough ride.  
*Mean while some where in the Caribbean* Jack awoke with a start having been dreaming about the curse with the Aztec gold. He looked around the room relieved to find no sign of Captain Barbossa. "Drat" he thought as he got up, "I only closed my eyes for a second I didn't mean to fall asleep!" He went above deck of the Black Pearl to find the bright sunshine and he realized he must have drunk more rum then he thought.  
  
Jack went up the stairs to take over from one of his crewmates to drive the wheel. However, just as the fellow shipmate surrendered the wheel, another shipmate in the bird's nest declared that another ship was coming their way.  
  
"Bring it on", Jack thought as he turned around to see the ship. Except Jack didn't smile or laugh at the thought of another rampage through a ship, on the contrary he gasped and said, "Turn the ship any way but from that ships direction an go!" Jack thought, Its Farkot, I'd recognize those blue sails anywhere. Farkot is out for my blood!"  
  
The Black Pearl had barely even made it an eighth of a league from where they were that Captain Farkot of the Deep Blue had shot a cannonball at the Black Pearl. The seawater poured into the ship. 


	3. The Blue Sailed Ship

I own nothing over pirates of the Caribbean Blue Sailed Ship  
  
Will looked at the map. He knew he had a long way to go before he would find Jack. Will pondered the thought of where Jack might be. His first thought would be the nearest tavern. However, Jack did love adventure an awful lot. Will lightly touched the map along the route they would be taking.  
*Back on the Black Pearl* Jack was screaming directions everywhere. He would not give in to Farkot. Just because Jack had "accidentally" burned down the entire town in which Farkot had lived in didn't mean he had to come after him. Jack yelled to Nelson to direct the ship and he yelled to Christopher to put up all sails for a full blast of sailing. The Black Pearl was the fastest ship Jack Sparrow had known and he wasn't going to stop believing it today. They race going as fast as either ship could bring them. Jack raced down the stairs to the lower deck to look for anything that could help them go faster when he noticed the large amounts of water and the large hole. He raced around trying to find something to plug up the hole but only ended up covering it with planks that would only hold for so long. Ten hours later and many leagues away they closed up the sails and landed on an abandoned island. They gathered up wood that would probably fit as hard as teak. Fastening it to the ship and off to depart again. The crystalline blue sea was turning rough and it was a sign of a storm coming their way.  
*The Elizabeth- somewhere in the Caribbean* Will directed the ship with a smile on his face. He loved the sea just like a pirate, being on it made him feel stronger. Like Jack had said he was a lot like a pirate. Then he saw hat seemed to be a beautiful colored ship. The sails were a wonderful light blue and the ship itself was a wonderful colored wood that seemed very foreign to will's eyes. Something told him that this ship had seen the pearl. "Go towards that ship, quickly", Will yelled.  
*The Black Pearl* "We must rest!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. So they rested the storm was a monster in itself and this monster was swallowing anything from island to floating buoys in its path. The next day it was calm and The Black Pearl was ready for action jumping over every wave that dare swim up to it.  
  
Far in the distance Jack saw it with his sharp eyes. An ambush that had gone to far with two ships one with blue sails. The other called the Elizabeth as Jack could barely see the names. "It can't be", Jack thought. He grabbed the small telescope he had and plunged it up to his eye and saw none other but Will Turner fighting for his life as he was dragged up on to the Farkot (the name of the other ship). "I have to save them," he said.  
  
"Bring the ship towards the other two, we are going to have one heck of a war".  
  
How was it? Hopefully not to boring! Or to annoying. Uh I hope this is anything like a cliffie. 


	4. The Clash

I don't own the pirates of the Caribbean The Clash  
  
Elizabeth bit, kicked, and head butted the pirate that had held on to her to bring her on to the Farkot. Finally she broke free and ran to Will and helped him get loose.  
  
Will said, "Elizabeth you must stay cl-."  
  
Will froze. Could it be? The black sails were just as he had remembered. The Black Pearl was here and it was heading right for them. And of course there on deck was Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack, Jack over here!" Will and Elizabeth screamed.  
  
Jack Sparrow couldn't hear them and merely thought they were waving and he too, now paying attention to where he was going.  
  
A loud crunching told every one that the Black Pearl and crashed into the Elizabeth.  
  
Luckily the Black Pearl was okay but the Elizabeth was not.  
  
However, Will and Elizabeth didn't have time to think they just rode a rope over to the Black Pearl and ran to Jack.  
  
"How've you been?" Jack asked  
  
"Same here and there," Will replied.  
  
"That's great now I suggest you hide Elizabeth in the lower chamber", Jack said glancing over at Elizabeth.  
  
"I'd rather not-", Elizabeth protested.  
  
"No, Jack is right, for once, I don't want you getting hurt ," Will said  
  
"I'll just escape and come out to fight the battle anyway," Elizabeth shot back.  
  
"Loves let's talk this over during tea not now lets go!" Jack yelled  
  
And with that before the Farkot reacted they were off and gone but little did they know they would be facing more.  
  
Okay I know this was really short but im not good at this stuff I just enjoy writing!! Hope you like it please read and review.( 


	5. Woops

I don't own the Pirates of the Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
*The Black Pearl* "Okay, so you got all of the Elizabeth's crew with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Luckily, yes," Will replied.  
  
"Will, the Elizabeth, our home, its gone." Elizabeth said faintly.  
  
"It's okay Elizabeth, we will get thorough this," Will said gently.  
  
But Will had completely forgotten about the Elizabeth a second later, because he remembered why they had gone out to sea in the first place. "Where have you been? We haven't received anything of a letter or that sort," Will said partially annoyed.  
  
Jack replied simply saying, "Well, you see it's an interesting thing. I was in the lower deck than I decided I should go take the wheel for a while and drive the ship. Then-".  
  
"You know what I mean, Jack", said Will getting angrier.  
  
"Well, I went around to different islands, plundered a bit, I burned down a town, and I found a abandoned island, also-"  
  
"YOU BURNED DOWN A TOWN?" Will yelled so loudly a few heads of the crew looked up from what they were doing.  
  
"Uh.. woops, sorry, what can I say mate?" Jack said uncertainly, "its not like they aren't getting their revenge I mean they were chasing after us in their boat.I mean ship."  
  
"How did you burn down an entire town?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well first they didn't loose a lot I mean it was a really small town any way, but this town is famous for rum and I was running low on supply." Jack once again trailed off.  
  
"Go on," Elizabeth urged.  
  
"And I got angry case they wouldn't give me any rum, so uh, I pulled out my gun and started my usual threatening. Someone stupidly came up behind me, which kinda surprised me and I fired and shot a bunch o' bottles full of rum that were in the street and they caught fire and .well you know how it is. " Jack said grumpily, "People hold such grudges and now they are out to get me."  
  
Jack then added hopefully," Well I am out for a quest to find an island with lot's of treasure and a rumored cave that holds eternal youth."  
  
"Jack, you never surprise us," Will said shaking his head slightly bemused.  
  
"That's me mate," Jack said happily. Then he added , "so what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh nothing we just got married and were just very happy living in our ship, but oh darn you ran into our ship and sunk it," said Elizabeth to Jack.  
  
"Yeah, woops, sorry 'bout that love," said Jack now grinning. 


	6. Tarkot

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
Tarkot  
  
"Okay," Will said, "Where are we going?"  
  
"The island with the goods," said Jack blankly, he obviously was not listening to much because he was looking down at his broken compass and was driving at the wheel.  
  
"Uh, Jack would that be the Farkot ship again?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
Jack looked up and responded, "No, that would be the Tarkot"  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Will. "On the blue sails there is a 'T' for Tarkot and on the other there is a 'F'", said Jack.  
  
"Oh so no worries," Will said with a some what hopeful sigh of relief.  
  
"No, we should be just as worried," said Jack.  
  
"Now why is that?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, I guess that the best way to say it is one island was cut into two different towns and flames travel, see the Tarkot is named after the guy named Tarkot who owns the ship, and The Farkot is named after the guy named Farkot who owns the ship." Said Jack  
  
"And The Farkot and Tarkot are from the two towns that burned down?" Will asked, "You lied to us you said you only burned one town"  
  
"No, I merely didn't say the whole truth " said Jack.  
  
"Never mind shouldn't we be worrying about the the ship coming our way?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well I say we attack so lets prepare the crew for battle," Jack said happily.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said, ready to kick some Tarkot crew butt.  
  
"Not you", said Will.  
  
"Yes me," said Elizabeth.  
  
"No".  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What a loving couple it brings tears to my eyes," interrupted Jack who was now wiping his eyes.  
  
"You will be hidden in the lower deck and that is final," said Will, ignoring Jack.  
  
'Not if I can help it I will sneak out', though Elizabeth.  
  
"Well men, prepare to battle with what you can," said Jack.  
  
Just as the Tarkot got in range with the Black Pearl, they both fired whatever they had and fought.  
  
Once they got close enough everyone took matters into the Tarkot. Will started fighting with a member of a crew of the Tarkot. And Jack went right after Tarkot.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine," said Torkot.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jack, his eyebrows raising.  
  
"Your life," said Tarkot as he grabbed his sword and started fighting with Jack.  
  
Tarkot ws putting up a fight but Jack was not giving in. Jack jumped up and onto the railing of the ship. Tarkot tried to slash at Jack's feet but he missed by the cause of Jack jumping before Tarkot could hit.  
  
Then Tarkot got himself up onto the rail and fought on the rail of the ship slipping but managing to stay onto the narrow board. It was a rough fight. Then Tarkot seemd to be a going right so as Jack protected his right side, Tarkot quickly went left and cut into Jacks let side. Jack dropped his sword in shock and fell of the rail and into the water.  
  
"Jack!" Will yelled and he himself jumped over the rail and splashed into the water after jack.  
  
Okay I know it was confusing and if you have any questins write it to me in a review and I'll get back to you on it but you could just review to tell me if I should ill Jack off.. 


	7. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Adventure of the Black Pearl  
  
Thanks for the Reviews. I'm not good at long stories and this one chapter is short but the way I wrote it is just how it led up. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary of this chapter: Will and Elizabeth help Jack, yes he is still alive just a little.weird.  
  
Rescue Will grabbed one last breathe before he hit the cool refreshing water. He swam deep down keeping his eyes wide open. The salt water stung his eyes like crazy but he had to help Jack so he kept them open. Then after a few minutes of swimming around in circles he saw a pair of legs moving rapidly fast as if to try and stay afloat. Will swam as fast as his arms could carry him and swam up to the legs and popped up from under water.  
  
"Hey, Jack?"  
  
"Who the bloody heck are you?" as the crew member from the Tarkot turned around.  
  
"Sorry, wrong person", Will said and he swam in search again.  
  
About five minutes later he found Jack floating, though he seemed a little delirious. "Hey is this a pool party mate?" asked Jack uncertainly as he floated on his back he seemed to be doing laps.  
  
"No Jack we gotta get you on the Black Pearl again."  
  
*The Black Pearl* Elizabeth had waited long enough, and she wanted out of this boring room, which I might add was full of rum and odd assorted swords. Will, stupidly left her in Jack's room, which contained many swords that were special to Jack. She grabbed a sword with a golden handle and dashed to the door. She had expected it to be locked but surprisingly it wasn't. "To bad I didn't check that before", Elizabeth thought now annoyed. She dashed up the stairs skipping a step or two. When she finally made it to above deck she found that it was completely deserted. So she was standing there all annoyed when she heard a voice. This voice sounded very familiar as she had thought.WILL! She went over to the side of the ship and looked down to find Will and Jack down in the water. "What are you doing taking break from the fight, and swimming?" asked Elizabeth bemused.  
  
"Captain Jack was fighting with Tarkot and he got hit in the side and fell into the sea", said Jack now truly getting weird.  
  
"Yeah what he said", said Will," could you get us a rope latter or something to get us up?"  
  
"Yeah hold on", said Elizabeth.  
  
After a moment of looking she yelled to Will, "I can't find one!"  
  
"Near-Wheel", Jack sputtered.  
  
Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the higher deck and sure enough she found a rope adder. She dashed back down and found two notches sticking out of the ship. Carefully placing the holes of the ladder on to the notches, she then unfolded the rope latter down and Jack climbed up followed by Will. Finally, when they were both safely back on the Pearl, they brought Jack to his room and layed down on his bed. They bandaged his side which seemed to be okay besides all the bleeding. Then when they had finished they asked if he needed anything.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jack sputtered.  
  
"Yes, Jack" Elizabeth said breathlessly.  
  
"Give me back my sword you thief".  
  
Okay in other words he is okay . tell me if you like this okay? I know it was short but that 


	8. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. I also got into this sport called baseball.it's the most interesting thing really.*ahem* anyway to the people who have written to me I'll do my best to post.  
  
Jack walked onto the upper deck. He winced, clutching his side. Yesterday's events obviously hadn't healed. After the pain had subsided, he looked out towards the setting sun. Almost all the crew had been lost, gone, possibly forever. The crew of the Tarkot had taken all of the Elizabeth's crew and some of the Pearl's crew and held them captive. The remaining crew was exhausted out of their minds. As for the Pearl, itself, she made by with a scratch or two, but she was fine all the same.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth screamed in an almost teasing tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Ready to find that eternal you the island? Let's go! Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me-"  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth said in exasperation.  
  
"Fine, but hang on a second," said Jack.  
  
Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, not buying the pitiful ness.  
  
"Pretty please?" Jack pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Elizabeth said. Jack turned, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and looked at the darkening sky. Patting the rail of the Black Pearl, he thought 'Just get me through this 'ittle adventure and then we can get a vacation'. Then he turned and stumbled back down the stairs to the lower deck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jack, how can you drink so much rum?" Will and jack were sitting in Jacks bedchambers; jack had just finished off his ninth bottle of rum.  
  
"Jack suddenly jolted out the word, "Tortuga for two," and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Just then Elizabeth walked in.  
  
"How is he?" Elizabeth asked intently.  
  
"Well I think he is back to normal," said Will, who was now taking the empty bottle that was rum out of Jack's hand.  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think that Tarkot and Farkot may come after us sometime soon again?"  
  
"Well actually my plan is to go after them," inquired Will," I have a plan."  
  
This is another short chapter, but as I said it is how the story leads up to it for me. And what can I say I love cliffies. 


End file.
